My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Blueberry Cake
|hair = |coat = |residence = Human world |occupation = Student at Canterlot High School |voice = Eva Tavares in Rainbow Rocks, Ashleigh Ball in Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic}} ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. Rainbow Rocks animated shorts Music to My Ears. Player Piano. Shake Your Tail. Perfect Day for Fun. Life is a Runway. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games. Friendship Games animated shorts All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic Dance Magic. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Mirror Magic. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story. Steps of Pep. Shake Things Up!. The Art of Friendship. Coinky-Dink World. Good Vibes. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending School of Rock. A Fine Line. Queen of Clubs. A Little Birdie Told Me. The Last Day of School. Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic. Rollercoaster of Friendship. Schedule Swap. Twilight Under the Stars. Spring Breakdown. Run to Break Free. Five Lines You Need to Stand In. Best Trends Forever. Text Support. Opening Night. Happily Ever After Party. Lost and Pound. Sock It to Me. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown. Other depictions IDW comics In My Little Pony Annual 2013, Blueberry Cake appears on pages 16 and 20. Storybooks My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Canterlot High Tell-All. Quotes Gallery ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls Twilight and Spike "where are we" EG.png Twilight struggling out of the crowd EG.png Twilight tripping up EG.png Twilight watches Flash walk away EG.png Twilight walking nervously through hallway EG.png Twilight walking through corridor EG.png Twilight observes hand holding EG.png Sunset hears Twilight's challenge EG.png Students afraid of Sunset Shimmer EG.png Sunset Shimmer walking down the hallway EG.png Male student comes out of hiding EG.png Canterlot High School fashionistas EG.png Students walking through Canterlot High EG.png Fashionista table EG.png Rarity clapping EG.png Main 4 marching down the cafeteria aisles EG.png Twilight singing "school pride" EG.png Fashionista and drama girls dance together EG.png Students dancing in the cafeteria EG.png Canterlot High students dancing EG.png Sunset Shimmer watches from outside EG.png Fashionista girls decide to help EG.png Fashionista girls hanging streamers EG.png Eco kid decides to help out EG.png Eco kid and fashionistas laughing EG.png Students chatting in clean gym EG.png Students cheering in gym EG.png Students going to the Fall Formal EG.png Flash Drive big song finish EG.png Principal Celestia addresses the students EG.png Canterlot High students frightened EG.png Sunset Shimmer breaks the school doors EG.png Front of the school torn away EG.png Snips, Snails, and crowd of hypnotized students EG.png Twilight Sparkle relieved smile EG.png Main cast protected by magic EG.png Flash Sentry hit by rainbow light EG.png Canterlot High free from the spell EG.png CHS students returned to normal EG.png Celestia placing crown on Twilight's head EG.png Girls looking at Twilight EG.png Celestia and students cheering EG.png Twilight takes Flash by the hand EG.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks/Animated shorts|''Rainbow Rocks animated shorts]] Music to My Ears DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png Player Piano Rarity pushing grand piano EG2.png Crowd of students EG2.png Shake Your Tail! Granny Smith and students dancing EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage (new version) EG2.png Main 6 singing on stage EG2.png Perfect Day for Fun Canterlot High carnival half 1 EG2.png Canterlot High carnival half 2 EG2.png Students on a roller coaster EG2.png Cotton candy shaped like Pinkie Pie's head EG2.png Pinkie Pie and Rarity laughing together EG2.png Rainbow and Applejack run into second photo booth EG2.png Cutie Mark Crusaders dancing to Perfect Day for Fun EG2.png Life is a Runway Rarity 'fashion blasts' Derpy EG2.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Students approaching Canterlot High School EG2.png Outside the CHS band room EG2.png Canterlot High school cafeteria EG2.png Octavia looking at Adagio Dazzle EG2.png The Dazzlings sing to the students EG2.png Unnamed girl 1 "I can beat you!" EG2.png Canterlot High students whipped into a frenzy EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist (new version) EG2.png Canterlot High cafeteria clouded in green mist EG2.png Rainbow Dash bounces a soccer ball through the hall EG2.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops argue with Octavia EG2.png Everyone staring at the Rainbooms EG2.png Rainbooms surrounded by arguing and green smoke EG2.png CHS student argue in the gymnasium EG2.png Rainbooms retreat from the gym EG2.png Crowd of students about to argue again EG2.png Battle of the Bands student crowd half 2 EG2.png Crusaders bored by Rainbooms' song EG2.png All eyes on Fluttershy EG2.png Celestia and Luna applaud the Rainbooms EG2.png Twilight and Rarity walking past booing students EG2.png Audience talking EG2.png Audience moves their attention back to stage EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 1 EG2.png Audience even more captivated part 2 EG2.png Dazzlings wide shot EG2.png Dazzlings backstage shot ampitheater EG2.png The Dazzlings "Our time is now" EG2.png Rainbow steps in EG2.png The Dazzlings emitting red waves EG2.png The wave of sound crashing down EG2.png The Dazzlings "Nothing can stop us now!" EG2.png Rainbooms on hill and Dazzlings on stage EG2.png Audience happy EG2.png Dazzling sirens flying EG2.png Shockwave heading towards the Dazzlings EG2.png Rainbooms alicorn shooting laser beam onto the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings on stage defeated EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 1 EG2.png Audience listening to the Dazzlings singing badly 2 EG2.png Audience booing at the Dazzlings EG2.png The Dazzlings being booed at by the audience EG2.png Trixie about to fall EG2.png [[My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games/Animated shorts|''Friendship Games animated shorts]] All's Fair in Love & Friendship Games Sandalwood gets the students' attention EG3.png Students around a bulletin board EG3.png Lyra and Sweetie Drops shove through the crowd EG3.png ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fade-in shot of Canterlot High School EG3.png Flash Sentry "other than us losing" EG3.png Fuller zoom of the gym EG3.png CHS students clapping and singing along EG3.png Sunset in the library background EG3.png More CHS students say hello to Sci-Twi EG3.png Principal Celestia addressing both sets of students EG3.png CHS and CPA students walk onto the dance floor EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Principal Cinch "it is a comfort to know" EG3.png Students separate as Cinch speaks EG3.png Students listen to Luna's announcement EG3.png Wondercolts in slow suspense EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png A blast in the ground EG3.png Ground breaking EG3.png Huge hole in the ground to Canterlot EG3.png Various Wondercolts at the pep rally EG3.png Canterlot High School overhead exterior EG3.png Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree'' CHS campers mingling at the Crystal Gala EG4.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Dance Magic My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic Sunset Shimmer in the Canterlot Mall food court EGS3.png Juniper Montage behind the theater counter EGS3.png People walking through the Canterlot Mall EGS3.png Cherry Crash trying on sunglasses EGS3.png Cherry Crash, Cloudy Kicks, and Blueberry Cake hear Juniper EGS3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts A Photo Booth Story Steps of Pep Rainbow Dash sprinting down the field SS4.png CPA students sprinting down the field SS4.png Thanks for joining my cheering club.png What better way to spend.png A beautiful saturday.png Every cheer counts.png Pinkie Pie shouting to the crowd SS4.png CHS students cheering for Wondercolts SS4.png Pinkie proves the effectiveness of cheering SS4.png Pinkie Pie pumping up the crowd SS4.png Pinkie Pie jumping ecstatically SS4.png Fluttershy and CHS students cheering SS4.png Goal.png Rainbow Dash kicks the ball again SS4.png Fluttershy and students cheer excitedly SS4.png Pinkie Pie and CHS students very excited SS4.png We can't stop now.png Pinkie, Fluttershy, and students in the gym SS4.png You betcha.png Pinkie Pie cheering to the gymnasium crowd SS4.png You say yay.png Yay.png Yay (again).png Fluttershy and students take a deep breath SS4.png Fluttershy and students hear shushing off-screen SS4.png Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look confused SS4.png Fluttershy_and_Pinkie_look_at_each_other_SS4.png Fluttershy, Pinkie, and students cheer softly SS4.png CHS students lifting up Velvet Sky SS4.png Shake Things Up! More students going to Applejack's juice bar SS9.png More students attracted by Applejack's juice bar SS9.png The Art of Friendship Canterlot_High_students_in_the_school_art_room_SS10.png Pinkie_Pie_thinking_of_something_to_paint_SS10.png Pinkie_Pie___I_just_don't_know!___SS10.png Pinkie_Pie___so_many_splendiferous_things___SS10.png Pinkie_Pie___but_I'm_drawing_a_blank!___SS10.png Pinkie Pie picking up a can of paint SS10.png Coinky-Dink World Exterior shot of the Sweet Snacks Cafe SS15.png Good Vibes Canterlot High girls looking back at Rarity's shop SS16.png CHS students start shopping at Rarity's shop SS16.png Rarity bursting with good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash release a rainbow of good vibes SS16.png Mane Seven and Flash in the colorful Canterlot Mall SS16.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together School of Rock Canterlot Natural History Museum EGDS1.png Maud Pie giving a lecture about rocks EGDS1.png Canterlot High students looking uninterested EGDS1.png Maud Pie "I'm thrilled that you are here" EGDS1.png CHS students barely listening to Maud EGDS1.png CHS students looking bored and tired EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie "good one, Maud!" EGDS1.png Maud Pie addressing the museum patrons EGDS1.png CHS students looking even more bored EGDS1.png Rarity, Twilight, and Pinkie look at Maud EGDS1.png Pinkie "ready for what we planned with Maud?" EGDS1.png Twilight and Rarity ready to help Pinkie EGDS1.png Pinkie Pie pulling Twilight off-screen EGDS1.png CHS students looking at Rarity's gems EGDS1.png CHS students looking at the glittery sprinkles EGDS1.png Students amazed by moving dinosaur bones EGDS1.png Maud Pie concluding her museum lecture EGDS1.png CHS students cheering and applauding EGDS1.png A Fine Line Promotional stand for Tirek's Revenge game EGDS2.png Lots of people waiting in line at the mall EGDS2.png Queen of Clubs CHS students with yearbooks in the cafeteria EGDS4.png A Little Birdie Told Me Cranky Doodle teaching a math class EGDS10.png Fluttershy sitting happily in her classroom seat EGDS10.png Fluttershy sees Hubert appear on the windowsill EGDS10.png Fluttershy starts talking to Hubert EGDS10.png Trixie accuses Fluttershy of cheating EGDS10.png Fluttershy looking very determined EGDS10.png Fluttershy snaps off the end of her chalk piece EGDS10.png Fluttershy continues her fast calculating EGDS10.png Fluttershy's chalk piece breaks as she writes EGDS10.png The Last Day of School Rainbow and Twilight listen to Miss Cheerilee EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash getting super-excited EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash suggests a Daring Do movie EGDS22.png Twilight pushing against the fourth wall EGDS22.png Wide view of Miss Cheerilee's last class EGDS22.png CHS students in the dark classroom EGDS22.png Rainbow wearing 3D glasses over sunglasses EGDS22.png Twilight Sparkle hastily making a collage EGDS22.png Twilight Sparkle looking at the clock EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash watching movie in boredom EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash glances at the clock again EGDS22.png Twilight Sparkle reading two books at once EGDS22.png Twilight Sparkle looks at the clock again EGDS22.png Rainbow Dash dozes off to sleep EGDS22.png Twilight trying to finish her extra credit EGDS22.png Twilight cries out "no!"; Rainbow falls over EGDS22.png Split screen of Twilight and Rainbow Dash EGDS22.png Pinkie Pie: Snack Psychic Interior view of Sweet Snacks Cafe EGDS24.png Twilight and friends sitting at a cafe booth EGDS24.png Pinkie taps on Blueberry Cake's shoulder EGDS24.png Blueberry Cake turns to face Pinkie Pie EGDS24.png Pinkie Pie greeting Blueberry Cake EGDS24.png Pinkie introduces Blueberry Cake to Rarity EGDS24.png Rarity sees Blueberry Cake's stained dress EGDS24.png Pinkie points at Blueberry Cake's stained dress EGDS24.png Rarity "don't worry, darling" EGDS24.png Rarity "I can fix this!" EGDS24.png Rarity "do you have glitter on you?" EGDS24.png Rarity makes a new dress for Blueberry Cake EGDS24.png Schedule Swap CHS students in drama class EGDS37.png Twilight Under the Stars Wide view of the planetarium party EGDS38.png Pinkie Pie announces chocolate cake EGDS38.png Party guests walk up to the cake cart EGDS38.png Party guests having some chocolate cake EGDS38.png Run to Break Free Students in the Canterlot High hallway EGDS42.png Rainbow putting a ball in her locker EGDS42.png More students in the CHS hallway EGDS42.png Everything around RD shifts to slow motion EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash walking through the hallway EGDS42.png Rainbow "I have so much more to say" EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash "I live in slow motion" EGDS42.png Rainbow "from moment to moment" EGDS42.png Rainbow Dash dodging Trixie's flying cards EGDS42.png Rainbow ducks under Snails' paper airplane EGDS42.png Five Lines You Need to Stand In Exterior view of Starswirled Music Festival EGDS47.png Pinkie Pie greeting the video viewers EGDS47.png View of front of the security line EGDS47.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Choose Your Own Ending Best Trends Forever Students carry and cheer for Micro Chips EGDS12a.png Students stop and look at Rarity EGDS12a.png Students excited about Rarity's cape fashion EGDS12a.png Students run away and drop Micro Chips EGDS12a.png Text Support Pinkie Pie pushing the school doors open CYOE3.png Pinkie Pie "how cool is chemistry class?" CYOE3.png Twilight and Sunset in the Sweet Shoppe CYOE3c.png Opening Night CHS students gathered in the gymnasium CYOE9.png CHS students talking before the play starts CYOE9.png CHS students looking at Rainbow Dash CYOE9.png CHS students in awe of Rainbow Dash CYOE9.png CHS students cheering and applauding CYOE9.png CHS students gasping in shock CYOE9.png Coal Miner 2 "the mine is closed!" CYOE9a.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9a.png CHS students see the bell levitate CYOE9b.png CHS students looking awestruck CYOE9b.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9b.png CHS students listen to Sunset Shimmer CYOE9c.png Students confused by Sunset's words CYOE9c.png CHS students still looking confused CYOE9c.png CHS students absorbing Sunset's words CYOE9c.png Students in awe of Sunset's monologue CYOE9c.png CHS students start singing along CYOE9c.png CHS students cheering for Fluttershy CYOE9c.png Happily Ever After Party Equestria Girls and friends taking a bow CYOE10.png Lost and Pound My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship Sunset Shimmer taking pictures around CHS EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer eating lunch by herself EGFF.png A droplet in the mist.png Delivery truck pulls into the parking lot EGFF.png Sunset opening the back of the truck EGFF.png CHS students looking at their yearbooks EGFF.png Sunset Shimmer at the front of the school EGFF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Vignette Valencia surrounded by fans EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash quickly greets Applejack EGROF.png Overhead view of the light parade EGROF.png Park patrons cringe at Vignette's singing EGROF.png Ponied-up girls talking to Vignette EGROF.png Left side of crowd shocked and confused EGROF.png Vignette accepting Rarity's friendship EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Equestria Girls EGROF.png Equestria Land patrons using their phones EGROF.png Equestria Girls performing at the light parade EGROF.png Overhead view of bumper cars area EGROF.png Rarity stepping onto the park runway EGROF.png Park patrons cheering for Rarity EGROF.png Rarity pulls Applejack onto the stage EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Overhead view of the Luxe Deluxe's pool area EGSB.png Equestria Girls in awkward silence EGSB.png Rarity thanking Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity hugging Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity "relax and do absolutely nothing" EGSB.png